


The Act Itself

by Muja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja
Summary: If it had been anyone else Genji would have pushed them away by now, moved onto the next willing partner and completely forgotten about the weak attempt at a blowjob, but this was his Anija...





	The Act Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Hanzo doesn't know how to give a blowjob but Genji still finds a way to get off.

It really was a terrible blow job, small flicks of tongue and a weak grip on the base barely keeping his cock from bobbing around. But what was really important was who was doing it, not the quality; he had an idea of the so called quality he'd be getting when he had asked for this particular favor. He brought a hand up into twist in the dark locks, putting a small amount of pressure into keeping his partner in place as he tried to thrust himself into their mouth. 

“I told you to keep your hands to yourself!” Hanzo snapped as he shot up, leveling Genji with a glare and releasing his cock completely. Genji shifted in his seat, even kneeling on the floor between his legs, Hanzo still found a way to be intimidating.

Genji could feel his dick twitch under that glare, just a small jolt, nothing noticeable … he hoped. 

“The deal was you would give me a blow job, I hate to break it to you Anija but if this is the kind of blow job you've been getting up to this point you've been missing ou-CH!” Hanzo broke him off with a smirk, along with a grip around his shaft that was decidedly too tight. 

“How anyone can stand to sleep with a brat like you is beyond me.” Hanzo gave a few too rough jerks to his cock. Genji was sure they were meant to shut him up, but those few strokes did more for him than the entire sad attempt at a blowjob.

“Want to find out?” That smart remark got him a bruising grip on his cock head, a thumb cruelly pushing down on the exposed tip, “ _Fuuuuck, Hanzo…_ ”

“This is meant to be a _reward_ for doing your _duty_. For once. Should I just tie you up and drag you into the meeting room with me next time?” Hanzo resumed jerking his cock, relaxing his grip some.

_Fuck, please…_

Hanzo lowered his gaze back down to Genji’s cock, face showing no reaction to the drops of precum starting to leak from the tip. Two more hard jerks until his hand settled back at the base to keep Genji’s stiffening member in place. Leaning down Hanzo placed another small flick of his tongue over his brother's wet cock head, the kitten lick betraying the confidence he was trying to project with the tightness of his grip, just enough to swipe up the drops of pre.

“Can you really call it a reward if-,” the grip on his cock tightened again in warning, “fuck- if you won't even put my cock in your mouth, Anija?” 

There was no immediate response to that, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the two as the hold on his cock loosened and Hanzo's brow furrowed as he thought. Genji hated that look, that was the look Hanzo always got when he was deciding the best way to humiliate him in training after he had spent the entire previous night out drinking. Genji’s muscles tensed as he prepared himself to be thrown out on his ass, literally.

“You… may have a valid point.” Hanzo replied softly, ducking his head and pretending to be more interested in Genji's erection than his face. Genji's body relaxed as he watched tips of Hanzo's ears turn bright red under his hair. _Cute._

There was no finesse of experience, not even the fumblings of imitation. If it wasn't obvious before it was painfully so now. _Hanzo was a virgin._ He just opened his mouth and slid the head of Genji's cock in, not even trying to use his tongue. Absolutely terrible. 

Shifting, Hanzo moved his hands from Genji's erection to his hips to stop any attempts at thrusting up without warning. Genji ran his hands though Hanzo's long hair, gathering up the soft strands and pushing them aside to give himself a better view. Even the back of Hanzo's neck was flushed red.

It was surreal seeing his brother like this, catching glimpses of his face even though he was trying hard to hide it. Scrunched up in concentration like he did during their studies, but now flushed a deep red. Hanzo was sloppy, just drooling on the cock he had been presented. If it had been anyone else Genji would have pushed them away by now, moved onto the next willing partner and completely forgotten about the weak attempt at a blowjob, but this was his Anija...

“Hey, Hanzo?” He tightened the grip he kept on Hanzo's hair and pressed down.

Hanzo could only let out a muffled gasp of surprise as Genji forced him take more, teeth scraping down the sides as he went. Pain sending new jolts of pleasure up Genji's spine. “Hey, Anija?” Panting now, “ _I love you._ ” as Hanzo's mouth filled with his release.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


End file.
